


Lovely Kitten

by bubblylix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Woojin is Whipped, M/M, Really tiny I swear, Shapeshifter!Felix, They're just soft boyfriends okay, Tiny bit of Angst, Witch Curses, Wizard!Woojin, i love them, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblylix/pseuds/bubblylix
Summary: Felix was cursed and has been stuck in the form of a tiny kitten for a few months and Woojin is just trying his best to get his boyfriend back.(Inspired by the video of Woojin holding that tiny ginger kitten in his arms in Talker Go in Busan)





	Lovely Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed we die like men  
> Also, I hope you'll enjoy this monster created because I was soft over Woolix.  
> Please tell me if it doesn't make sense my sleep-deprived brain is having a hard time.

The sound of something breaking on the floor of the apartment startled Woojin, almost making him spilled the bowl set on the table in front of him. He whipped his hands on his jeans in a hurry before going after the loud noises coming from the living room. The wizard was welcomed by the sight of the passage of a tornado. Pieces of glass were scattered across the floor, what looked like wine now staining the old carpet. The left side of the couch was ripped harshly as if something had tried to climb up without succeeding. Cushions had also been thrown everywhere.

As the older’s eyes traveled over the scene, an orange blur caught his attention, jumping from under the bookshelf. “No Felix not Loki !”

Woojin managed to catch the little kitten mid-air before he landed on the small cactus. The small animal let out a little whine before realizing what had happened and who was now carrying him and burying his head in those warm palms. A soft smile painted itself on the brown-haired man face as he watched the shapeshifter fondly.

He let himself fall onto the couch, too tired to stand anymore but still making sure to not hurt the tiny creature in his arms. The sun was setting outside, and its dark orange and pretty pink rays were pouring from the parted curtains, hitting Woojin’s face just the right way, making him look even more ethereal, highlighting his strong jaw and sharp features, his honey skin glowing like it was made of pure gold. The ginger cat snuggled against the wizard chest and started purring lightly, feeling at home, safe, warm.

Time passed in the blink of an eye, soon the sun was gone and the only light remaining was the dim glow of the stars, and as Woojin hold up his head, after having rested it against the armrest, to gaze at Felix who, feeling eyes on him, looked up. The stars mirrored themselves in those deep black eyes and the older could feel the other was smiling even if it was impossible for him to do it in this form.

The brown-haired man scratched softly the fur in between the ears of the kitten which started to purr again, closing his eyes and rubbed his nose against his hand. The wizard sighed, eyeing the kitchen door, before sitting up, ignoring the disapproving noise coming from the small ginger creature.

“It’s going to work this time Felix. I promise you it’s the one, I’m getting you back today.” The kitten nuzzled the boy’s arm, trying to reassure him that everything was okay.

“I know you wouldn’t want me to feel bad about this, but I promised I would find a way to break the curse this asshole cast on you, but it’s been two months and it just never seems to work.” His voice was wavering, his body was shaking, and you could even see tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

“I miss our deep and long conversation at 3 am, listening to the sweet rhythm of the rain against the window in your room, your soft hair tickling my chin, your feathery laugh that would ring and echo through the apartment after you mentioned yet again another story about Chan’s vampire misadventures.” He looked sadly at the kitten settled on his laps.

“You’re here but it still feels like you’re missing Sunshine…” 

As he uttered those words, the boy got up, holding the shapeshifter carefully and leading them to the kitchen. The content of the bowl had finally stopped steaming. He set the kitten on the table before adding some herbs in the potion and gripping the edge, fixing intensely the mixture.

“It’s going to work. I know it’s going to work.” Woojin kept repeating these words as he pushed the bowl in front of the animal. They were both hoping it would turn out to be true as the shapeshifter took a few small sips of the strange liquid. He raised his head, licking away the remaining of the potion before it started to stick to his fur.

A few seconds went by, seconds turned into minutes. Nothing happened. The feeling of failure started to settle in Woojin’s bones as he understood that the return of the love of his life was delayed once again. That was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He let himself fall on the ground, hugging his knees against his chest as he started to sob quietly. Small and heart-breaking meowing, calling for the wizard attention in vain, could be heard from the top of the table.

He couldn’t bring back the one person that ever cared about him in his whole life. The person that made him discover what love was. The person who showed him it was okay to break sometimes because you could only come out stronger. The person with a smile brighter than the sun. His home. The love of his life. Lee Felix.  
He could still hear his velvety voice pronouncing his name like it was the most precious and important word in the whole universe.

“Woojin”

The memory only made him cry harder. What could be worse than having your lover right beside you but never being able to kiss him, to hear him say ‘I love you’ back to you, to see him smile and hear him giggle. All of this because a disgusting man who couldn’t keep his hands to himself nor understand the concept of the word consent got mad when his little angel tries to tell him to leave him alone.

That night the brown-haired man thought he could have killed someone. He would have had if he wasn’t terrified of Felix being afraid of him after it. He had left those dark years behind him and didn’t want to dive deep into this anger burning inside him, screwing up all the efforts he made during those tough years.

“Jinnie… Look at me”

That’s it, he was going insane, the familiar voice sounded too real to not be true, but the wizard knew better than to give in to the illusions created by his messed-up brain. But, as those thoughts crossed his mind, the light touch of soft fingertips on his left cheek sent shivers down his spine and made him look up. Right in front of him was his lover, crouching to meet his eyes and smiling shyly at him. “Hey”

Woojin extended a shaking hand to cup the ginger’s face, who quickly nuzzled his palm just like he used to do in his cat form. “Are you real ?” Asked the older in a breath, not believing his eyes, his heart missing a beat when the blinding smile he missed so much stretched the boy’s lips, his nose scrunching up a little and his eyes turning into crescents.

“Yes. It’s me, Love. You did it. You brought me back.”

Those words were all the wizard needed before throwing himself at Felix, hugging him tightly, afraid he would disappear again if he was to let go. “I missed holding you like this so much” His voice wavering again as he refrained from bursting into tears once again.

“I missed this too…” Uttered the younger with a teary voice.

They managed to stand up, supporting each other as their legs threaten to give out under them from the devastating waves of emotions hitting them. Woojin ruffled gently the shapeshifter’s soft hair before admiring the smaller boy with all the love he could muster, making the ginger blush under such an intense stare. “I love you so much Felix”

And then their lips found each other in a sweet and passionate exchange, falling into that familiar dance they longed for during the last couple of months. Felix locked his arms around the taller’s neck, pressing himself against his warm chest, trying to pass all his love into this one kiss. As one of the wizard’s hand came down to nestle on the ginger’s waist, the other stayed on his cheek, drawing small and comforting circles against the smooth skin.

They broke apart after a few minutes, just enough to catch their breath but still sharing the same air. Felix started giggling as the brown-haired boy rubbed their nose together and smiled in response. He pressed a soft kiss on the younger forehead.

“I love you too Woojin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment and kudos, my depressed soul will thank you.


End file.
